The Great AvianAmerican Sleepover
by Jelly Princess
Summary: In which a battle against zombies reigns, pizza is smelled by a mile away, an epic game of truth or dare is played, Fax happens, dance parties come to order, Ella is tied to a pole, and more! R&R! ONE-SHOT!


**This is probably the most epic story I've written EVAH!**

**(Max POV)**

**Okay, read it. Now. Why are you still reading these words? UGH. Just read the effin story. XD**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, what do you want?"<p>

"Cheese."  
>"Check."<br>"Pepperoni."  
>"Check."<br>"Veggie."  
>"Check."<br>"Can I have cheese? With, like, sausage and stuff? And extra cheese? That'd be sooooo deli-"  
>"Check."<br>"Hawaiian with extra birdseed."  
>"Right... wait, <em>what?"<em>

We all stared at Gazzy for half a second, then doubled over with laughter.

Even Fang was laughing. Wow. The apocalypse must be coming!

"No, really, Gazzy, what do you want?" Mom asked, smiling.  
>"Well... remember that pizza we ordered with the bomb in it? Can I have that?"<br>"Change my order to that too," Iggy grinned.

"You two are MESSED UP," said Nudge, making a face.

"Gazzy," I said, exasperated. "We're all kind of starving here, and we have to chance to actually not eat rat meat, so take advantage of it!"  
>"Fine. Would you like a side of fries with that?"<p>

I gave him my best death glare.

"Riiiight. Uh, just Hawaiian."  
>"Okay. Angel, what would you like?"<br>Angel hugged Celeste tight and smiled, well, angelically and said, "Can I have the extra cheese pizza?"  
>"Ella?"<br>"I'll just steal from everybody else's. Or, you could get me an individual make-your-own pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese, and olives."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Go play a video game or something, guys-"

Everyone had dashed out of the room by the time she had finished 'video game'.

* * *

><p>"Fang, get off the computer."<br>He looked up at me innocently. "I'm just updating my blog."  
>"He's playing Plants vs. Zombies," Angel said. I smirked, but then Iggy gasped, "Plants vs. Zombies? I LOVE that game," and started watching him play it.<p>

We all crowded around the computer. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Ella walked in the room. "You know, we have a projector so Fang can play the game and we can watch it on the screen."  
>"You're a lifesaver, Ella," I grinned. With a bit of trouble, swearing, and screaming at the cords, we managed to hook it up.<p>

I grabbed a beanbag and watched the game.

"Put the sunflower over there!"  
>"Are you kidding? The zombies will eat it! Put it over there!"<br>"Buy a pea-shooter! Buy a pea-shooter!"

We screamed at Fang. I think he was overwhelmed. Heh.

"Use the cherry bomb!" Nudge cried. "Ready... SPUDOW!" and started to laugh manically.

I laughed too, I admit it. It was pretty funny.

"Woah! It's Crazy Dave! He's CRAAAAAZZZZYYYYY!" We all screamed.

"Hey, look, it's a bowling level," I said.  
>"BOWL THOSE WALNUTS, FANG! BOWL THOSE ZOMBIES OVER!" Nudge screamed.<p>

"Ooh! A nighttime level," Gazzy said.  
>"Use the puff-shrooms! Use the puff-shrooms!" I laughed.<p>

"By the way, what's up with zombies wanting to eat your brains? If I was a zombie, I'd be okay with a nice pizza," Nudge said.

"Speaking of pizza, I think our pizza is here," I said.  
>Ella looked at me, amazed. "How do you know that?"<p>

I laughed and shrugged. "Enhanced senses is one of the pluses (or minuses) of being born in a test tube."

* * *

><p>"Wow," I said, as I finished off my last slice. "The pizza was totally bomb-free. Personally, I expected, I don't know, a ninja to pop out and attempt to slice off my head?"<br>"But the all-powerful Max would never get her head sliced off," Fang said sarcastically.  
>"Why, no!" I said, playing along. "I'd steal one of Fang's Hypno-Shrooms and use to make the ninja hire a zombie to eat Fang's brains!"<p>

"Max is crazy," Angel said to nobody in particular.

I tried to hold off the swearing, with the whole mind-reading thing.

"Really good pizza, huh?" Ella said cheerfully. "Anyone up for chocolate-chip cookies?"

"Yes," I declared.

"First we have to make them," Ella smirked.

"Leave that to me," Iggy said. "I, Sir Iggy of the Kitchen, shall brave the dangerous oven in order to make chocolate-chip cookies for my beloved flock."  
>Ella giggled. "Oh, Sir Iggy, our savior!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Well, sorry to break up you two lovebirds- Hey, I think I made a joke. Except Ella's not part bird. Hmm."  
>Ella rolled her eyes.<br>"But I'm kind of bored now."  
>"Uh-oh," Fang said. "Everybody get down. When she's bored, something drastic is bound to happen."<br>"Well, if you choose to speak that way, Fang, something drastic WILL happen - to you!"  
>"Bring it on!" Fang laughed.<br>"I bet that you can't eat 10 of Iggy's chocolate chip cookies faster than me."  
>"What do you bet?" Fang lost some of his arrogance, but still looked confident.<br>"The loser eats a bowl of birdseed."  
>"Deal."<p>

"Make those cookies fast, Iggy. The competition is about to begin!" Gazzy cackled. "Now taking bets! Who will win? Max, or Fang?"  
>Iggy cackled wildy too, and starting grabbing the exact ingredients for the cookies off the shelves.<p>

Honestly, I have no idea how he does that. I can't even make toast. I burn it every time. Cooking hates me.

"While we're waiting for Iggy to cook the cookies, why don't we play a game?" Ella offered.  
>"What type of game?" I said suspiciously. You can never trust a sister - or a half-sister, in this situation.<br>"It's called Tease Max Until She Screams in Rage," Ella said innocently.  
>I gave her a death glare.<br>She giggled nervously. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Umm, Ella?"

"What?"

I nodded towards Angel, who was hugging Celeste tight.

Her eyes widened. "Ohhh. Hey, Angel, upstairs in my room are a bunch of stuffed animals..."  
>Angel smiled. "You're trying to get me to go away so you can play some game. Okay!" She skipped up the stairs somehow and we heard her close a door.<p>

"Cool, I can play?" Gazzy grinned. "This is gonna be awesome!"  
>"Unless you'd rather play Black Ops," Ella said. Gazzy's mouth dropped open and he ran into the living room.<p>

"Nice, Ells," I smiled. "Who goes first?"  
>"Can I go?" Nudge asked, smiling deviously.<br>"Um... sure, why not?" I said nervously.

"Yay! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN! Fang, truth or dare?"  
>"Err... dare."<p>

Smart. Always pick dare when it's Nudge. Fang can be an idiot, but has some good ideas sometimes. Key word: sometimes.

Nudge smiled. Uh-oh.  
>"I dare you... to giggle and hop around while squealing about Justin Bieber."<p>

Oh, _go Nudge!_

Fang stood up, put on a cheesy smile, squealed at a very high pitched tone I had no idea he could reach, and hopped around the room, saying something that sounded like, "Ohmygosh I can't wait to see Justin Bieber he is sooooo kewwl!"

Ella, Nudge, Iggy and I started cracking up. It was hilarious. Fang, squealing? Ranting about some heartthrob? Hopping? It was too much.  
>Fang stopped, put on a serious expression, and sat down. "My turn."<p>

_Please don't let it be me... please don't let it be me..._

"Max, truth or dare?"  
>Dang.<br>"Dare," I said. I think I was scared. I can face Flyboys, Erasers, and Mad Scientists and laugh, but I was afraid of some stupid game? Yeah.

He smiled. "Put on a blindfold and let Nudge and Ella put makeup on you. Then keep on the makeup for the rest of the night."  
>I was horrified. "Um... can I chicken?"<br>"NO!" Nudge and Ella cackled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Reluctantly, I put on the freakin' blindfold and complained while Ella and Nudge fussed over me.  
>"Um... that color."<br>"Good choice."

I felt something _glossy_ being applied to my lips and almost spat in their faces.

"Okay, put on this..."  
>"No, this color."<br>"Hmm, that would go better with her skin tone..."

I could hear Fang laughing as they brushed something on my cheeks.

"Okay, we're removing the blindfold, but keep your eyes closed."

Then they put stupid eyeshadow on.

"I'm going to kill you, Fang," I snarled.  
>He said nothing.<p>

"Okay, open your eyes... now!"

Ella and Nudge held a mirror in front of my face.  
>I was no longer Maximum Ride, I was a hideous beast.<p>

All right, all right! I looked... pretty. Which horrified me.

"You're so pretty!" Squealed Nudge.  
>"I second that notion," Ella agreed.<br>"You look like a girl," Fang said in awe.

I glared at him. He shut his mouth, which was hanging open. His eyes were still glued to me though.

"I can't believe I have to keep this on," I grumbled.  
>"It's your turn now," Ella cackled.<br>"So... Ella, truth or dare?" I smiled.  
>She thought for a moment. "Truth."<br>"Say there was a giant explosion, and only one person of the opposite gender in this room survived. Who would you want this person to be, and why?"  
>"Iggy," Ella said, blushing furiously.<br>"Why?"  
>"So he could cook for me...?"<br>"Oh, so my only purpose is cooking now?" Iggy called.  
>"Deal with it, Igs," I laughed.<p>

"Hmm. My turn. Iggy, truth or dare?" Ella smiled.  
>"Truth?"<br>She paused, then said dramatically, "Have you ever burned toast?"

Wow. Ella's good.

Iggy looked embarrassed. "...Yes. I have."  
>We all stared at him.<br>"It was a recipe that called for burnt toast."  
>"Oh. Well, you probably made it taste really good." I said skeptically.<br>"So, Nudge. Truth or dare?" Iggy smiled.

"Dare!" She cackled.

"Imitate someone in this room and have everyone guess who you are."

"Not hard," she shrugged and stood up and acted out being... goth? Emo?  
>"Fang?" I guessed. She nodded and sat back down.<p>

"Fang, truth or dare?" Nudge smiled.  
>"Dare."<p>

This was gonna be great... what would Nudge come up with?

"Attempt to seduce Max!" She grinned gleefully.

Fang and I looked at each other in horror. "For... how... long?" He choked out.  
>"Um... five minutes. Go."<p>

Fang walked over to me, picked me up, and kissed me full on the mouth.

I panicked. _Oh god oh god... this is me, and Fang, and... and..._

_It's only a dare. Right? Right?_

I pulled away, horrified. "Fang!" I sputtered. "Seducing does not mean picking a girl up and kissing her without warning!"  
>"So you liked it," Fang smirked.<br>"What? No!" I half-stammered, half-screamed.

"All right. Um, consider the five minutes over, even though it was only a few seconds." Nudge said awkwardly.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Fang asked, totally avoiding eye contact with me.  
>"Truth."<br>"Who in this room would you make out with?"  
>"Ella," he said matter-of-factly. Ella choked, blushed, and ran out of the room.<p>

I snickered.

"Max, truth or dare?"

I stopped snickering.

"Truth."  
>"Did you enjoy your smoochy-ness with Fang?"<br>"To be honest, I was kind of panicking the whole time," I muttered.

Iggy seemed satisfied enough... for now.

"Nudge, tru-"

Angel came downstairs. "I want to watch a movie," she smiled. Giving me Bambi eyes.  
>My heart of steel melted a little bit. "Sure, which movie?"<p>

She thought a minute, then said, "I don't want to watch a movie anymore. I want popcorn."

Weird little kid.

Ella came back in. "Let's make some popcorn, then."

We proceeded to put a few huge bags of popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey, while we're eating popcorn, let's have a dance party!" Nudge cried.  
>"Turn up the music, Ells!" I grinned. "Iggy, mix up some punch and let's get this party started!"<p>

Iggy mixed up a fruit punch soon enough and we were all dancing like crazy to the loud music.

After a half hour, Nudge collapsed after she downed three cokes, Angel got tired and went upstairs, Gazzy drank a couple Red Bulls and was totally out of it. We sent him upstairs and I'm pretty sure he crashed.

So it was pretty much just Fang, Iggy, Ella and me.

"So what now?" Iggy grumbled.  
>"We play Truth or Dare until we all fall asleep," Ella snickered.<p>

"Nooo, we duck-tape Ella's mouth, tie her to a pole and taunt her," I said.  
>"Sounds fun," Fang said seriously.<br>"Sorry Ella," Iggy laughed.  
>Ella's eyes widened as we taped her mouth shut and tied her to a pole outside.<p>

"MMHM! MHMHM!" Ella said, struggling.  
>"Why do people always mmm anyway?" I wondered.<p>

Suddenly, a thought struck me.  
>"Iggy," I said very slowly. "Where are the cookies you made?"<br>"Oh, inside... cooking..." his eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

* * *

><p>"Well this sucks," I sighed. "They're burnt. I didn't know you could burn cookies, Iggy."<br>"Screw the cookies," Fang sighed. "I'm beat."  
>"Me too," I groaned.<p>

We managed to find a few sleeping bags and put them as far away as possible from each other.

"Oh, god. I'm so tired, but something is bugging me to stay awake," I groaned a few hours later.  
>"Me too," Iggy and Fang called.<br>"I feel like we forgot to do something," I said. "Ella, do you know what we- Ella!"  
>"Oh god, we forgot to untie her!" Iggy panicked.<p>

We ran outside as fast as a mutant bird kid can... which is pretty fast.

"Ella, I'm so sorry!" I gasped. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

We untied her and ripped off the tape on her mouth. "It's midnight!" She shrieked loudly. "I can't believe you forgot me!"  
>"Just go to sleep," I groaned. "I'm tired now. Let's hit the hay."<p>

"For us, I think it'd be nest," Fang said thoughtfully.  
>"Do you want to be slapped?" I snapped.<br>"Sure," he said, tilting his cheek towards me.

I ignored him and walked over to the house.

"Hey Fang?" I called.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thanks."  
>"For what?"<p>

After much debate, I decided not to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<strong>

**In other words, review and I'll love you forever.**

**However if it's just criticism then I'll throw dynamite/torches/fireballs/explosives at you.  
>Doing a little bit of my own flaming there! xD <strong>


End file.
